In general, storage systems based on a rack mount case include a main body having one structure and include a series of storage media, a redundant array of independent disk (RAID) card, a motherboard, a power supply module, and a cooling fan therein so as to constitute a storing system.
Therefore, when the capacity of the storage media is full, it is not easy to separate each of the storage media having a RAID configuration from the main body and store the storage media such that physical positions are not mixed with each other or to reconstruct each of the stored storage media to a state before the storage media are separated from the main body.
In addition, recently, as a main storage medium has been converted from a hard disk drive (for example, a hard disk drive (HDD), solid state drive (SSD) doubler, or the like) to an SSD based on a semiconductor-based unit storage element such as a NAND-flash, unlike the HDD, SSD doubler, or the like, in a natural neglected and stored state, the SSD may be stored for only a period of several weeks to several months due to the characteristic transition of a gate that maintains a memory state of a semiconductor storage element. In order to solve such a problem, there is a need for a separate independent storage case for long term storage of a separate storage medium.
In this case, a separate long term storage case does not require components such as a motherboard and a RAID card, but includes a power supply module configured to supply power.
In addition, in an integrated type main body structure, expensive core controllers including a motherboard, a RAID card, and a power supply module, which are core components of a storage system, constitute a main body together with a series of storage media, and thus, there is a problem in that components of the controller may not be utilized for long term storage as the main body stands.